1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and particularly to a feeding tube having a base balloon system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Percutaneous tubes, such as feeding tubes, are normally used to administer fluids to patients through their body cavities, such as directly into their stomach or their intestine. Such feeding tubes are typically inserted into a patient's intestine or stomach through an opening in the patient's abdominal wall. With conventional feeding systems, however, it is often difficult to provide a constant seal between the tube and the opening of the patient's intestine or stomach through which the tube extends. Such a seal is important to prevent leakage through the opening.
Thus, a feeding tube system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.